It's a Wonderful Life
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty
1. Chapter 1

_This one is dedicated to Livia, seeing as how she gave me the idea for it and is an absolute star in helping me get rid of my writers block. Hope I do you proud!_

**It's a Wonderful Life : ****based loosely on the story but seeing as how I haven't actually seen it (I need to catch up on all of my films) **

Gio hadn't expected it to be like this. His Christmas this year was meant to be amazing. He should have been with the Suarez family, helping Ignacio make an amazing dinner with all the trimmings and opening presents with Betty and her family and just getting to be with her, instead of being at home by himself, letting his brain run away with his thoughts and feeling a little depressed.

He had started drinking early on and hadn't really stopped for the fear that reality would settle back in. For the last six hours he had either had a beer in his hand or something stronger to try and numb his pain. It was the only thing that could really make up for the lack of sleep and the huge gaping hole in his heart. Why had he gone and revealed the inner thoughts of his heart to her? Why hadn't she been able to just accept it instead of running off like she normally did? Why hadn't she spoken to him for the past week? The last thought was what killed him the most. He missed the love of his life and his best friend like crazy and wasn't sure how to win her back.

Gio walked to the fridge and cursed under his breath as he realized there was no more booze in his fridge. He would need to get some soon or he would start sobering up. He was nowhere near intoxicated enough for his liking. Today, he was going to forget about Betty Suarez and remove her from his life, even if it was only while he was drunk. Gio grabbed his leather jacket and swung it over his shoulders, knocking over a lamp in the process. "Oops!" he exclaimed whilst giggling away to himself. He left his apartment forgetting to shut the front door or lock it.

There was a corner shop (he could just about remember where it was) and it was surely going to be open. So he headed off down the street towards it. Seeing as how it was Christmas Eve, he knew it would be busy, but he was getting more beer if it killed him or not. He started singing away to himself not caring if anyone heard him or not. "Unbreak my hearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt! Say you love me ageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen," he howled out as people stopped to stare at him in his drunken stupor.

Forgetting to look both ways, he stepped out into the middle of a busy road. A car tried to swerve to avoid him, but didn't manage and hit him square on. Gio was caught on the bonnet and flew over the car. The last thing he saw was a bright light shining as people screamed in the background.

The bright light changed into a beautiful woman standing in front of him. "Gio, my name is Isabella and I am an angel sent from heaven. I know all about Betty and you. You need to go and straighten things out before it is too late," she said smiling sweetly at him as he tried to get up. She reached out a hand and helped him to his feet. "I know she doesn't want me. She never will. Her life would be better if I wasn't part of it," he said sadly, looking down to his feet and fidgeting. A tear trickled down his face as he thought about never having met Betty. Isabella looked at him and softly said, "Gio, Betty would not be anything like the woman she is now without you. If you don't believe me I will have to show you," she said grabbing Gio's hand, "Trust me." With that they flew off into the altered past.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Gio realized what had happened he was stood up watching Betty slumped over her desk at the MODE building. "Gio, do you see her sitting there?" Isabella asked him kindly as he nodded his head feeling a little sad. Isabella looked at him and saw him nervously chewing his lip. "This is Betty, having not met you! Do you think she looks happier?" she asked sensitively, being able to tell his emotions were at a high as it was difficult for him to see the love of his life like that. He shook his head as Isabella told him to watch carefully.

Daniel Meade approached Betty and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Betty, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She sat up instantly as she heard his voice whilst wiping her eyes to try and hide the tears falling from them. "Okay, spill it?" he said squatting down beside her. She sniffled and shook her head violently causing her hair to spill out of her hair bobble. He knew he couldn't however. He stood rooted to the spot as he saw tears escape down her face and his heart broke. Gio hated seeing Betty crying and was dying to just run to her and hold her in his arms. He still loved her after all.

Betty looked up into Daniel's eyes. "I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't do this anymore. I quit!" she said to him softly. He looked at her shocked. "Betty… no! You can't quit! I need you!" he exclaimed unaware of how loud he was speaking. The whole floor of Mode magazine stood still and watched the show that was happening before their eyes. She stood up and packed away the few personal things on her desk. "I'm sorry Daniel. I can't do this anymore. I have to find a more practical way of paying the bills. Yes, I do want to follow my dreams but that will never happen the way things are heading and I have been given a job at a diner in Queens. I will save expenses that way seeing as how there will be no traveling backwards and fourth," she said looking at Daniel with tear filled eyes. She walked out of Meade publications never to look back.

Gio looked at Isabella shocked. "Did Betty just quit?" he asked quite obviously shaken. This wasn't the same Betty he knew and loved with all his heart; she was totally different, not confident and feisty at all. Isabella nodded her head and replied "yes" interrupting Gio's thoughts, letting her golden curls fall around her face. "She loved her job, why would she do that? What about her writing?" he asked trying to straighten things up in his head. Isabella looked at him as she spoke gently, "Gio, Betty followed her dreams thanks to you pushing her! You were such a brilliant help to and kick started her writing career. You really are important to her. Can you not see this different Betty?" Isabella asked as Gio looked down at his feet. He did see a different, more depressed Betty in front of him, but he hadn't thought it was because of him. A small hint of pride appeared on his face as he smiled thinking how much Betty meant to him.

"Come on, Gio. We have a lot to do in a small amount of time," Isabella said grabbing his arm again and spinning around sending Gio into a dizzy haze.


End file.
